The wheel clamping assembly relates generally to tire changing machinery and more specifically to a frame to clamp a wheel.
In bays and shops across the land, tires are changed from wheels in large numbers everyday. Tires have sidewalls upon both sides of the tire that extend partially towards the center. At the innermost portion of the sidewall, the tire has an encased bead. The bead is a thickened portion of the sidewall surrounding metal wire. Now a wheel generally has two parallel rims upon the circumference of both sides of the wheel. The rims have a greater diameter than the substantial portion of the circumference.
Tire changing involves mounting a tire upon a wheel or removing a tire from a wheel. For mounting a tire upon a wheel, the wheel is clamped into a fixed position. One bead is placed over a rim as much as possible and then mechanical means stretch the remainder of the bead over the rim. The second bead undergoes the same procedure. Inflating the tire then seats both beads against their respective rims. For removing a tire from a wheel, the wheel is clamped again into a fixed position. The tire is partially deflated and then mechanical means is inserted between a bead and a rim. The mechanical means stretches a small portion of the bead over the rim. Continuing to operate, the mechanical means then lifts the remainder of the bead over the rim. As before, the second bead undergoes the same demounting procedure.
Wheels are used on many vehicles. On utility vehicles, the appearance of wheels matters less so than on personal vehicles. For automobiles, motorcycles, and some boat trailers, the wheels and their appearance have high importance to their drivers. People often place great emphasis on the appearance of wheels as part of their self image. The after market in wheels of all kinds has enormous size. Often, people seek out shiny or novelty wheels to separate vehicles. In particular, motorcycles have shiny wheels including spokes and rims.